1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve manufacturing yield of memory devices such as flash memories, a memory device including a redundant memory cell and a redundant circuit for replacing a defective memory cell with the redundant memory cell has been proposed. Moreover, a memory device including a test circuit for testing memory cells has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a flash memory is provided with a table RAM that converts a logical address into a physical address of a sector, and in order to avoid a physical address of a sector including a defective memory cell (a defective sector), a physical address of a different sector without including a defective memory cell (a normal sector) is substituted.
As a type of semiconductor integrated circuit, a configurable circuit whose circuit function can be changed once or multiple times by programming by a user after shipment is known. Examples of such a configurable circuit are small-scale logics such as a programmable array logic (PAL) and a generic array logic (GAL) and large-scale logics such as a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) and a field programmable gate array (FPGA). Note that a configurable circuit is sometimes called a configurable device or the like and is also a programmable circuit. A circuit whose circuit function can be changed once or multiple times is particularly referred to as a reconfigurable circuit.
One reconfigurable circuit can be used for multiple purposes by rewriting configuration data stored in a configuration memory or changing configuration data read from the configuration memory. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method for testing a CPU, an SRAM, and a DRAM in a semiconductor chip by using an FPGA incorporated in the semiconductor chip.
Note that a semiconductor used in such a reconfigurable circuit is not limited to silicon. Examples using an oxide semiconductor are disclosed in Patent Documents 3 and 4, for example.